


Spring

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has been in New York for months after moving to the city and getting a job there doing what he loves most. His favorite thing is to spend a few hours every weekend morning at the closest park and see the people as they go about their lives. Especially the man who does yoga in a pair of shorts.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #423: Spring





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles loved spring. He loved the smell of the trees in the park, and he loved the warmer weather. He had not adjusted well to New York City winters. The freezing cold had made him not like to leave his apartment all that much, which was okay given that he worked from home four days of the week. On Monday, he went into the office three blocks away and met with the people who needed to be met with and worked from his desk on the revisions and things needed. Working on the cover art for books was fun for Stiles. He got to work across a lot of genres and settle into a happy life. It paid pretty well, and the company didn't mind him moonlighting on the side for a local indie comic book company. That one paid even less, but Stiles loved it. He made more than enough between the two for his apartment. It was small, but it was his.

The other thing that Stiles loved about spring was the way the park was filled with people. Stiles could look at the park from his window that he loved to sit at and draw in, but he loved being in the park even more. Now that he could head out in his layers and no gloves, he could take his tablet and sketchbook and work on drawing outside. It was the one thing he loved about Beacon Hills. The afternoons were perfect for that kind of thing.

The newest thing that Stiles loved was the man who did yoga for two hours every single Saturday afternoon in the park. He laid out his mat and had headphones in before he began his routine. Stiles had his routine down and easily looked up when he was in the positions that gave him the best look at his ass. The man only ever wore shorts when doing yoga, a pair of skintight shorts that left nothing to the imagination to the size of his cock.

Stiles was on a deadline for a book, and he needed to focus on it over the weekend, but still, he was sitting outside, watching the guy as he stretched and bent in ways that made Stiles want to have the guy bending him over and fucking him. Stiles really needed to head out and get laid. He just didn't do well with one-night stands. He was someone who needed and wanted love, but he hadn't found it yet.

The task at hand was simple for Stiles; he still had no clue how the person before had kept on failing on art. Now the cover was needed on Monday, and it needed to be perfect. It was for one of the authors who was a big deal for the publisher, and she liked to have input on her covers. Stiles was happy to work to her specifications, and he was pretty sure that if he nailed this, he would be doing her four covers a year. He snagged the eraser and cleared the mistake he made, and then settled in and worked on the mock-up he was doing before using his tablet to do the rest. He needed to have the bones done before leaving the park in two hours, two hours after the yoga guy left. By then, it would be dinner time, and Stiles would be starved. He had a standing date at the little bistro a block over, and he didn't want to miss their tortellini.

Stiles worked at his task, and he had more than he thought he would get done by the time his alarm went off. He packed up his stuff into his backpack made to carry his technology for art and his sketchbooks and pencils without damaging any of it. Stiles never used everything he packed, but he never liked to not have options. Options were his lifeblood. He shouldered the backpack and looked around. The park was filling more with families who were out before dinner or after dinner. It was six, so it wasn't like there could be early eaters out there.

The walk to the bistro was just short enough that some days Stiles wished it were longer. He reached out to open the door but stopped when another hand appeared.

"Let me get that for you, sweetheart," a man said.

Stiles looked up into the eyes of the man. He found that it was the yoga guy and the yoga guy was dressed kind of fancy, fancier than the bistro called for.

"Thanks," Stiles said. He stepped back and allowed the man to open the door. He found that it was packed more than normal, but his table already claimed it for him with a reserved sign. He ate there a lot, so it got him a few perks.

"Mister Hale, I'm sorry. We have a new waitress, and she messed up and only kept one table reserved," Maggie said as she stepped up. She looked at Stiles and then the guy behind him. "I can offer up the next table."

"And who is this reserved table for?" Mister Hale asked.

"Me," Stiles answered. He turned his head to look at the other man and grinned. He felt bold in a way that he hadn't in a long time. "But I can share."

"Great. I'll get you both set up, and for both of you being so nice about it. Free dessert."

"Oh, I'm sure we will both be having dessert."

Stiles caught the way that yoga guy looked him up and down. It seemed that attraction was running on both sides of this equation. Stiles startled a little when a hand settled on his lower back.

He was directed to the table that he normally sat at, and the chair pulled out for him. Stiles took a seat, despite feeling a little off. The yoga guy sat down across from him with a grin on his face.

"And your name is?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I guess that it should be known, shouldn't it? Peter Hale. You are Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles was about to jump up out of his seat and cry about a stalker when Peter's eyes flashed ever so subtly as his head tipped down. Werewolf. Blue-eyed Werewolf. A threat, to be sure, but not a danger. Hale, Stiles knew many Hales, but there was just one set of Hales that were Werewolves. Stiles hadn't seen Peter Hale since he had gone off to college.

"Cora's uncle," Stiles said.

"Yes. One and the same. The family will be moving here this summer. I came first to secure housing. I noticed you watching me while doing yoga and had hoped that you would approach me. Today though, the wind was just right, and I caught your scent. It was a scent I knew well from childhood when Cora would come home from school. New York City is rather big, and meeting you like this was a shock. She told me to keep an eye out for you in parks, but I only go to the one."

"So you thought that following me here was a good idea?"

"Dear boy, I had a reservation usually, normally it's for eight. I called and changed it earlier this week, but it seems it didn't take."

"Hmm," Stiles wasn't sure he believed that. He knew the position that Peter had in the Hale pack. "Why are they moving here?"

"Spencer got into Princeton, and I refuse to live in New Jersey. So I found a building to buy and take over here in the city. There are a few tenants inside, but most will have their leases up later this spring. Cora demanded a spot for you as well. My years away means that her affections for me transferred to you."

"Jealous?" Stiles asked.

"Not in the slightest. Now, Stiles, Mieczyslaw," Peter said as he leaned forward. His hand shot out and snagged Stiles' chin. "I plan to take you to bed soon. Unless you tell me now that you don't want it."

"Oh, I want. Let's see what your family thinks when they smell me at your place."

"Derek is moving here this coming weekend."

"Excellent," Stiles said.

* * *

Stiles stretched and rolled onto his back. Mornings were wonderful in Peter's loft apartment. Stiles loved waking up with him, even after only a few nights. Peter had stayed over the second night at Stiles' before declaring his bed horrible. Then he had bought Stiles a special mattress which would be delivered this coming Monday.

Peter moved, and Stiles didn't pay too much attention. As Peter woke up, he moved around more and more, usually cuddling into Stiles. This time he didn't, though. He moved down the bed, rolling to pin Stiles down as he moved.

"Well, that's a good way to wake up," Stiles said.

Peter hummed against Stiles' skin before he began to suck a bruise. Stiles thrust his cock up and bumped Peter in the chin. He wasn't all that worried about Peter not going for his cock; he just wanted to remind Peter that he was young and pretty much ready to go still if a stiff breeze hit him.

"Someone is eager," Peter said.

"We spent too long out last night, and I got too drunk. You only gave me a hand job, and I'm not upset about it, but I wanted more."

"Hmm, we have not been together long enough for me to do something more than that with you when you are compromised. There will be the day after we have talked about what you truly don't mind me doing to you while you are drunk."

"We can make little charts and checklists."

Peter laughed and licked up Stiles' cock, but he didn't go down on it like Stiles thought he would. No, Peter kissed up Stiles' chest before grabbing the lube.

Stiles tried to hold back the pout when Peter slicked up Stiles' cock. He had hoped for more than just handjobs, but then handjobs did mean kissing.

Then Peter sat up all the way. They were both naked as Peter refused to sleep in clothes and would worm his way to getting them off Stiles, so there was no point in him wearing any to bed.

"Peter?" Stiles asked. He didn't need to wait for a verbal answer as Peter gripped his cock and slowly lowered himself down onto Stiles' cock. "Fuck."

"Yes, that is the plan."

"You...you were playing with yourself."

"Hmm, I was. Since you freaked out the other night about lube and me, I made sure you would have no reason to do so today."

"Just because you can heal doesn't mean that you need to tear your ass to get my cock inside. It's not even stretching; it was the no lube in you."

Peter nodded his head as he bottomed out, his ass flush with Stiles' body.

Stiles had never met someone who didn't care about positions before. Peter really didn't care if he was on top or if Stiles was. He didn't care about who penetrated who. Though, Stiles was pretty sure it was a Peter thing more than it was a Werewolf thing. Peter loved sex and loved to have it done to him or him doing it to someone else.

After a hard day on Thursday, Peter had rubbed Stiles down, a massage that Stiles would have paid for, and then he had been given a hand job and passed out. Peter hadn't even cared that Stiles hadn't gotten him off, and the evidence of release on Stiles' body said he had gotten off. It was such a claim that Stiles was still reeling from it a little bit, but Peter was keeping the distance that Stiles wanted.

Stiles had gone into this with eyes wide open. Peter wasn't looking for a roll in the hay, not with the connection between their families. No, this was a forever kind of deal. Stiles could back out, but he wasn't going to without a good reason, and so far, Peter hadn't given him a single one.

Sex was always good, even before Peter, but there was something else there. Stiles was worried that it was something more than Peter wasn't telling him. Despite the way they officially "re-met" each other, Peter was very private.

"Move," Stiles said, bouncing his hips a little bit to make Peter move.

Peter huffed but did as Stiles asked. There was something primal about how Peter was moving on top of him. the way he was looking at Stiles. Peter dropped to his hands and braced himself as he began to move faster, pushing Stiles closer and closer to orgasm.

Peter's eyes flared as he came, his release landing on Stiles' chin before he kept on rocking on Stiles' cock to get him off. Stiles just a few thrusts later and pulled Peter down to cuddle. He hissed as the angle wasn't the best for his cock until it slipped from Peter's hole, but it wasn't too painful.

"PETER!" someone yelled.

"Derek?" Stiles asked. His brain wasn't firing on all cylinders at the moment.

Peter huffed and nuzzled in at Stiles' neck, inhaling enough that Stiles could feel the breeze over his neck.

Then the bedroom door was opening. "You knew I was coming by. Why did...Holy hell, Peter! Mom's going to kill you for sexing up someone instead of meeting me."

"She can stuff it," Stiles said, which had Peter laughing.

"She can...stuff...it?" Derek repeated with pauses. "You do know that she would kill people for saying that."

"Mieczyslaw likes to live on the edge," Peter answered.

"Yeah, that's how you say that? We've been calling him Mitch."

"Well, you could call me by my nickname." Stiles shoved at Peter's shoulder to get the man to get up. Peter reluctantly rolled over, and Stiles could now see Derek there. "Stiles."

"You...oh, yeah. Mom's going to kill you, Peter. Cora said to check up on him, not fuck him."

"Excuse me, I eye fucked him for weeks before he approached me. I do adore watching him do yoga in the park, especially when he doesn't heal up his hickeys and everyone sees them."

"I am not keeping this from mom."

"You don't have to. She's well aware that moving here was twofold. Spencer and Stiles," Peter said. He stood up and grabbed a pair of sleep pants before heading to the bathroom, naked.

Stiles stayed under the blanket, which was good because Derek didn't leave the room. Peter came back with a rag and tossed it as Stiles. While Stiles didn't mind being naked around Peter, he drew the line at Derek seeing him naked outside of big pack events where mostly everyone was naked. He had been part of one before he had gone to college, and he had only gone down to his boxers.

"Do you even understand what you are doing, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Derek quit interrogating the boy. We've only been dating for a week. The rest will come later." Peter came out of the bathroom with a rag in his hand that he tossed to Stiles.

Stiles looked between the two Hales and tried to figure out what he was missing. A memory came back to him, Talia Hale fighting with someone, and Stiles hadn't known who it was at the time. They had been yelling about something, but Stiles only heard a few words here and there, even still. He had heard the word mate dropped a lot, and even then, he had known it wasn't just a name one called a friend. Shortly after that, Stiles had broken his arm, and he was allowed into the Hale library since most of his activities with the Hales during summer involved things he couldn't do with a broken and casted arm. That was where Stiles learned about Werewolf mates and how they knew each other. Humans felt the pull to them as well, and it was where the romantic ideal of a soulmate spiraled from.

"Holy shit, really? That was you and Talia arguing about mates?" Stiles asked.

"I knew someone was up, but Talia said no. Now I get why I heard it, and she didn't. Yes, Stiles, that was her and I."

"And that's why you stayed away."

"You aren't pissed he didn't tell you?"

"Dude, do you know how many performance issues I would have had? We've had a date of some kind every single night this week. I'm sure that once he knew I wasn't going to freak out, he would tell me. He's the one who found me during the one panic attack. He understands that."

"I do," Peter said.

Stiles finished cleaning himself up and grabbed Peter's boxers from the floor. "So, when is the rest of the pack invading?"

"Next weekend. Mom's letting me have the week to get settled with Spencer."

"OH, Spencer's here?"

"Yes, he graduated already but wanted to wait until fall to start college. He's down in the other loft. I had come up to bring Peter out to breakfast, but I guess you can come too."

"Damn right, I will. I would just follow you anyway. It's my morning with Peter."

"I'm going to regret this. Cora wants him to move into her place since there weren't enough places for him as of yet. I guess that it would be a moot point."

"I'm not living with him yet. I'd love to live with Cora. The lease is up on my place soon, and the lighting here in the afternoons is just as good as at my place. Still close to the park as well. So I'll take that if I get help moving out."

"Cora will probably send the pack to do it whether you wanted their help or not. I'm going to go down and make sure Spencer didn't pass out in bed. Ten minutes. I know you both got off already, it's all I could smell, but that doesn't mean you won't do it again. Ten minutes or I'm going to make kimchi every day for a month."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and waited for him to leave before he looked at Peter. "I'm not upset."

"No, I can smell that, sweetheart. I'm glad. I was going to tell you when the family got here so you could research it and talk to them."

"Well, research went off a long time ago, after I heard the fight. I know all about them already. Don't worry about that. Helps explain your love of my neck, though, my scent."

"Yes."

"Well, let's go and spring this on Spencer. He'll flip out, but then we are two of his favorite people, so he should be happy."

"Yes," Peter said. He pulled Stiles into his arms and kissed him lightly, holding him like he was precious. It was a heady feeling but one that Stiles could get used to.

Stiles was used to coming second in his father's life, second to his mother when she was sick, second to his father's grief after she was dead, and second to work in the aftermath. He thought that maybe it was time he came first and he was going to enjoy it.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! I will be responding less to comments so please don't take it to heart. I see all comments and love them but most will get just a "Thanks!". 
> 
> Check my profile for other ways to engage with me in social settings.


End file.
